


Bonded

by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)



Series: The Tournament of Power [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, Character Development, F/M, Family, Queen Bulma, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Telepathic Bond, Training, Vegebul, Vegebul day, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, Bulma and Vegeta discover that they are now bonded by a Saiyan event that rarely happens.  This bond not only brings them much closer, but it also holds great power: Bulma now can learn how to use many of Vegeta's abilities.Posting this in time for Vegbul Day! Still working on this, but hopefully you guys will enjoy what I have so far!PLEASE READ "Promises break barriers, love creates bonds" https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576761 First.  This can stand on it's own, but it makes WAY more sense if you do!UPDATE: I placed this whole series into one long fic and have continued it! You can read the ongoing story "Bonds of a True Warrior" here https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268416/chapters/61259053
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: The Tournament of Power [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697116
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Surprises

It had been over a month since the Tournament of Power, and things for Bulma and Vegeta were, to say the least, complicated. But since when had their lives ever been that simple? To begin with, Bulma was discovering more and more what it was like having a bond with her Saiyan husband. When he was working out in the Gravity Room, she often felt his intensity, and sometimes she would even hear his thoughts (usually pertaining to her best friend and kicking his butt.) At first it caught her off guard. She even dropped some tiny screws on the floor that she had been working with and had to get on hands and knees to find them. When she told him of this development, he was rather amused and deviously tested it, sending her thoughts that would be distracting to her. But, she was a genius after all. She could control this new situation and find ways to make it work to her advantage. Eventually, she learned to tune him out when she chose, unless he thought her name loudly to get her attention. Usually this was to tell him that he was hungry.

To her amusement, there were a lot of benefits to the bond that she was discovering. During all the years that they had known each other, Vegeta had this habit of appearing out of nowhere and startling her. She never had got used to it, though over time, it didn't scare her has badly as it used to. Now, she sensed when he was near her and she didn't jump anymore. Vegeta pouted a bit when he discovered he could no longer sneak up on her, something she never knew he loved doing until then. There was a benefit of knowing where he was at all times; when he did decide to go off and be by himself for a few hours, she knew where he was and she didn't get upset at him for just flying off without a word. She both knew where he was and understood better his mood and reasons for doing so.

The bond seemed do be effected by distance, but still held firm. Whenever the prince would travel to Beerus's world to train with Whis for a few days, she didn't sense his thoughts, but she did know when he was injured.

She discovered this one afternoon while working in her lab. She felt a sting in her side, followed by a throbbing. At first, she thought she had strained a muscle while sitting tensely working with delicate materials that required her to be extremely still. Carefully, she set down her work and rubbed her side. Then realization dawned on her. She grabbed the communication device that Whis had given her and activated it.

"Bulma, how good to see you. How's Bulla?" Whis's cheerful voice filled her lab.

She did her best to remain calm. "Oh, she's doing great, growing too fast. Listen, quick question, is Vegeta near by? I wanted to check on him."

In the light of the comm image, the angel cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

The blunette sighed heavily. "It's the bond. I felt pain and I wanted to see if he was okay."

The angel beamed widely at her now, understanding. "Ah. I wondered as much. " The image before her shifted and Vegeta appeared in it, holding his side and leaning against a tree. "We were sparring and he didn't move in time. He's fine, just banged up."

Vegeta looked up at the projection in a familiar scowl, though she could tell that he wasn't truly upset. "I'm fine, Bulma." He only used her name when he was being sincere.

Letting go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she nodded in relief. "Thank goodness. Thank you, Whis. This is all so new to me, I wasn't sure..." She trailed off in thought.

"It's perfectly alright, Bulma. It's completely understandable." His voice was gentle. "If anything were to actually happen, you know I would see to it that he was taken care of."

She nodded again. "I appreciate it. Thank you for always being so understanding." She winked at him. "When you boys come back, I'll make sure I'll have some of that green tea ice cream you liked so much last time ready."

***

Months passed and this new normal settled in. She felt closer than ever to her Saiyan husband. If she ever had doubts about how he felt about her or their family, they were merely ghosts now. Of course bickering still happened, but it wasn't like it used to be. It was never over miscommunication, but rather opinions. Which was fine by her. She would stand her ground as always, and their verbal jousting continued as it always had.

One morning Vegeta seemed anxious and not matter how hard she tried, she couldn't read his thoughts. _Curse that Saiyan, of _course_ he figured out how to block me. He always has been a fast learner. But what is he keeping from me?_ The prince engulfed his breakfast feast that Panchy had made for them, then sat and impatiently waited for his wife to finish her own meal. She was tempted to keep him waiting, but she cleared her place, finished feeding Bulla, then asked her mum to watch her for the day. Trunks at this point had kissed his mother and trotted off for his lessons. "Okay, my impatient Prince, what did you want?" He practically flew to her side and guided her out of the kitchen.

Vegeta led them to the Gravity Room and sealed the door behind them. Looking about in confusion, she couldn't figure out what was so important that he needed to bring her here of all places. Had he broken something? Was he going to show off some new ability he had learned? She rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

With a smug look, he gave a command to the computer. "Initiate program BB1 vocal pattern recognition." She didn't recognize that program. Furrowing her brows, she glared at him. She was the one that wrote all the programs for the GR for Vegeta. Since when did he know how to-

Her thoughts were cut off by her husband taking a swing at her. Out of sheer reflex, she dodged and before she could bark out a retort for the action, he swung again. She twisted out of the way deftly. "What the heck, Vegeta?"

His laugh was a bit sadistic, sending her mind back to the day they all were sent back to Earth from Namek. He had actually frightened her at first. "Fire."

A laser beam shot cross her path, and she lept over it, landing crouched with one hand on the floor, a death glare on her face on her husband. Oh, he was going to get it.

"Fire." A second beam cut through the air and she ducked and rolled under it. He was laughing so hard now. "Fire." He could barely contain himself. She sprung up into the air.

"You jerk! Cut this out. What are you trying to do, kill me? I'm not in destructible like you, Mister. And it's not like I can just fly--" She cut herself off. She was hanging in midair, glowering down at her Saiyan husband, who was now in stitches with laughter. "Crap baskets! Vegeta, get me down!"

"You got yourself up there. Figure it out!" He barely got the words out through his howling.

In a panic she started kicking in place, but she was frozen there suspended in midair. Then she felt the red heat of anger fill her and she simply yelled in rage. Now she had his attention. He watched her eagerly as her ki lightly pulsed all around her, taking the sight in. When she had stopped screaming, he crossed his arms. "I always said you'd be formidable if you knew how to use your ki." Then a thin smile crossed his face.

The sudden truth hit her. The bond. It was more than just the occasional thoughts or dreams passed to her, she had access to his knowledge now-his fighting knowledge, what made Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Concentrating, she closed her eyes let herself search through this knowledge and in moments, her feet gently met the floor.

"Knew you would figure it out eventually." Her husband gave her an approving look.

Bulma found herself beaming. "I never thought I'd say this, but that was amazing! I never thought I could do any of that!"

Her husband nodded. "And with time, you could do much more." He gave her a sly look as he powered down the room and proceeded for the door.

"You know, this doesn't mean I'm flying everywhere with you boys now. I still prefer my air ship!" She called after him.

He paused, smirking. "Oh we'll see." Out of playful instinct, she jogged up to him and slugged him in the shoulder, and for the the time since they met, her fist met and he actually was impacted by the force. He looked both stunned and impressed. Somehow she was able to pinpoint the correct spot to make an impact, and her fist didn't even hurt like it should have when meeting her husband's solid form. She looked down at her hand, flexing it in awe.

Vegeta had continued on his way, but not towards the living quarters. "Where are you going?"

The burly Saiyan prince didn't bother stopping or looking back. "To the lab. I have some updates to that armor you made me for training with Whis."

Updates? Vegeta was smart, he even understood a lot of her scientific jargon she spouted all the time, and picked up more over the years, but nano fiber tech that she used in his vests was never something he really seemed to grasp. Then it hit her again. The program in the GR-He had written it. He had access to her knowledge as well. She stopped in her tacks, and sensing her, he paused as well, chuckling. "But, I thought this ended up being a one way thing?"

He turned back around and paced back her way. "So did I at first, being that you aren't Saiyan. Imagine my surprise when I woke up a few mornings ago with ideas on updating the Gravity Room."

Thoughts of the possibilities this presented filled her mind. His brawn, her amazing intellect. The things they could accomplish being of the same mind. She found herself grinning wickedly up at her husband. "Were we different people, the universe would be cowering in fear right now."

His laughter filled the hall, a devious glint in his eye as he took her into his arms. "You would have made such a queen, Bulma."

Cocking a half smile, she leaned in closer. "Who ever said I wasn't?" Playfully, he pulled her in around her waist, laughing wickedly and dragged her down to the lab to work.

After spending all day in the lab, Trunks came bounding in to announce that Panchy had dinner on the table for them. The sight he found there confused him. Vegeta was sitting at the computer, and Bulma was leaning over him, gazing intently at the screen. His father's fingers flew across the keys. "There." He announced. 

Bulma leaned in, scrutinized the figures before her, running a finger across the monitor to read better, then straightened up and crossed her arms. "My stars, I think you've actually done it. I never would have thought to approach it from that way."

Vegeta leaned back in the chair, arms behind his head, sporting a smart look. "I'm more than a pretty face." He mocked his wife.

In reaction, she punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Jerk."

Trunks had been frozen by the door, but hearing her mother call her father a jerk as usually confirmed that nothing was _wrong_ per say, but something was definitely different. "Um, Gran says dinner's ready."

Getting to his feet, Vegeta's stomach audibly rumbled. "Oh that's right, we missed lunch." Bulma giggled.

Her husband gazed at her. "Now I understand why you miss meals. We were so focused on this project-" the scientist cut him off.

"We lost track of time. Yeah..." She trailed off.

The two followed their son towards the kitchen. "I won't get upset with you over that again, but that doesn't mean I won't try to make sure you are eating." She grinned widely at her husband.

"Fine by me. I really do appreciate it." She reached down and took his hand. She knew he actually liked this, especially now that she could sense his emotions, even if he did act like he didn't. 

Their son remained quite confused, and they both had taken notice. He was aware of their bond, but this behavior was so out of the norm. He had liked that they seemed to argue less and his father even seemed more thoughtful of his mother. It was a nice change, but this was just strange.

Vegeta glanced sideways at his wife, who was stifling a smile. Wordlessly they both agreed to keep this new development under wraps for a few days, at least until they had properly explored every aspect.

Dinner was quieter than usual for the Briefs, but Panchy and Dr. Briefs didn't seem to notice, they were far to wrapped up in feeding and spoiling their new granddaughter. Trunks kept on staring at his parents, who were eating in silence. Usually Bulma was bright and bubbly, asking about how his day went, but this time she was as stoic as his father. He caught them both shoot each other glances and give one another smug looks a few times. Then it clicked, it had to be that bond his mum had mentioned! But why were they acting so strange?

Bulma took notice of her son's questioning looks and sent a thought towards Vegeta. _Our son is catching on._

_I noticed._

She tried not to giggle. The two of them finished eating and Bulma cleared up the plates. "Trunks, help your grandparents with the dishes. Mum, Vegeta and I are going out for a bit if you don't mind watching Bulla for a bit longer. I promise you have me all day tomorrow, and we can even go shopping. Call it a girl's day out."

"Oh sure thing, sweetie! Take your time. You two don't get out enough!" Panchy took Bulla in her arms and cooed at her. The baby girl giggled at her grandmother. "Besides, she is so easy!"

Trunks eyed his parents as they got ready to leave, nearly dropping the plates as his grandfather handed them to be loaded into the dishwasher. As they left, he noticed his mother did not take her purse. That was the last straw, he would sneak out later and find out what was going on.

*****

The night air stung at Bulma's cheeks, but it felt invigorating. So this was why her husband would so often take off for hours at night, she could understand better now. Sure he and the others had flown her places before, but being able to do it on her own was a whole new experience. She certainly wasn't as speedy as Vegeta, but she did her best to keep up with him as he led the way to their destination. It wasn't far from where they first met Future Trunks, a good place to try what they wanted to experiment with next. Her landing needed some work, and Vegeta had to practically catch her to keep her from crashing. "Sorry!" She tumbled into him. He gently set her down by his side. "I'll have to learn how to slow down."

"Tch, you don't have to learn, just lean into my thoughts, it's right there." He paused, looking her over. Then he felt her inner emotions, "Oh, you're afraid of falling."

Her gaze drifted to the ground. "I know, it's silly. I can fly now, and yet, I'm still terrified. Hights have never been an issue, but falling, yeah. I sort of lost it when I was landing and got scared."

Placing a finger under her chin, he tipped her head to look into her blue eyes. "It's fine. I just never knew you were afraid." His face was full of understanding, an emotion she rarely saw. Without thinking she threw her arms around him. He stiffened from surprise, then returned the embrace, resting his face in her shoulders and taking in her scent. After a long moment, he let her go and grinned deviously. 

Bulma returned the smile. "So, which move should we try first?" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

Placing a hand atop hers, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're getting ahead of yourself, princess. First you need to power up."

She nodded and began to dive deep into Vegeta's subconscious, looking for how he harnessed ki, then she began to use this information and took hold of her own latent power and began to use it. In moments, the air around her was filled with electricity, particles of dirt a debris flew about her. 

The Prince of all Saiyans stood back, arms crossed, watching her intently. "Good, now find your rage."

"That shouldn't be hard, I'm married to you!" She shouted back into the wind she had generated. Digging deep, she thought of every argument they had had before they had started their relationship, how she felt when he had left her for space, then again the pain of betrayal when he became Majin Vegeta. She had actually been bottling more of this up then she had ever realized, and the more she thought about the past, the more that anger built, until it came to a head. Screaming into the night air, power pulsed around her. Had she been a Saiyan, she might have gone Super Saiyan at that moment. Vegeta gazed at her, both impressed and worried.

"Now control that emotion, and we can begin." But she kept powering up her ki, screaming in pure rage again. "Bulma!" Vegeta shouted, "You are going too far, you've never done this before, you-" forget it, he ran towards her and enveloped her in an embrace. Stunned, she froze in place and slowly her aura went back to nothing. When he pulled away, he gazed intently into her eyes.

Her blue orbs softened and she was herself again. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened..." her voice faded.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Vegeta looked away. "I do. You were drawing from my Saiyan desire to keep pushing. Don't. Ignore it and just keep that energy focused. Eventually you will and should go further, but for today, just harness your energy so we can practice some attacks."

Bulma nodded, and got back into place. Before she could start again, her husband frowned and crossed his arms again, "You have more pent up aggression then I had even thought. Something you haven't told me?"

She looked away, "One day, but for now, let's use it to our advantage."

"Now you sound like a true Saiyan warrior." He grinned back at her widely. "Alright, again." She began once more, and power surged around her, focused at hot. "Good now, let's try an attack. Let's start with-"

"Galick Gun?" Her eyes were wide and shining, like an eager little kid. She giggled. "I have wanted to try it since forever!"

Puffing his chest out widely with pride, the prince nodded, "Alright." He powered up to Super Saiyan and positioned his arms and hands for the attack. He side eyed his wife to see how she was setting herself up. It took a moment, and then she couldn't stop giggling. She put her arms up again and tried once more.

"Um, Vegeta, we have a problem." He got out of his stance and paced over to her.

"What is it, woman?" he practically growled at her, but then he saw what she was struggling with. No matter how hard she tried to position herself exactly like him, her breasts were in the way. She began to giggle again, and he felt his face turn a shade of pink. "Oh."

Nodding, she desperately tried to position herself again, but by now her ki had died down to nothing, and she just was looking more and more ridiculous. "Here, let me try something." He placed her arms up higher this time, so that her front arm was above her breasts. That seemed to do it. Her eyes grew wide and she felt a bit silly.

"Oh, I didn't think about that, I was just trying to copy you."

Shaking his head, he went back to where he had be standing. "Now, if you're done making a fool of yourself, raise your energy one more time. But this time as you do, draw all your ki into your hands." She did as she told, powering up swiftly. She was getting the hang of this, and was feeling quite pleased. Then she drew all her energy into her hands. He glanced over to her and nodded in approval as he watched energy surge into them. "Don't stop, give it everything you have." He gathered his own energy, matching the strength of hers. They weren't looking to destroy an enemy anyway, just practice the attack. 

When she appeared to have given everything should could to the charge, he nodded and in sync, they both yelled into the cool night air. "Galick Gun!" In one swift motion, the Saiyan and his brilliant human wife sent blasts out into space, Bulma giving it every ounce within her. When the air cleared, she was panting, spent.

"Good, a proper Galick Gun should take everything out of you." He strode over to her, proud of her accomplishment, wrapping his arms around her and supporting her as she slumped.

With a breathy laugh, she leaned into him. "You know, now that I've done this, I'm even more sure I'm glad I stuck to the technical side of this. I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a fighter."

Gently, he kissed the top of her blue hair. "I would never want you to, either. But knowing you can at least defend yourself a bit now, does put my mind at ease for when I am away training." He breathed in deeply, holding her close. "Are you up for any-" He cut himself off and the two of them both shot looks towards a rocky outcropping behind them.

"Young man, you have some explaining to do." Bulma called out. Vegeta let go, crossing his arms, while his wife threw her hands on her hips in mom mode. "Get out here this instant."

From behind the stones, Trunks rose up, clad in his favorite green gi. "Your mother gave you instructions to stay at home." Vegeta scolded.

The young half Saiyan's brows furrowed, looking like a miniature version of his father. "Yeah, but you guys were keeping _this_ from me!" He waved his hands at the two of them. "Mom, you can uses your ki now?"

Striding over to her son, she loomed over him. "We were trying to keep this part a secret until I had learned more about what else the bond can do."

"But mom, this is _so_ cool! Can you do all of dad's attacks?"

Vegeta moved to stand beside his wife. "Most likely." He answered for her. 

"But we haven't had a chance to try yet." She sighed. She should have known better. Their son was the best of the both of them, smart, curious, and most of all stubborn. Once he got an idea in his head, he wasn't letting it go. Even if he had known what they were up to and told to stay, he would have still disobeyed. "C'mon boys, let's go home. I'm beat, and actually hungry again... I think. Though-"

Vegeta's cheeks got a little pink. "No, that's me. I'm staving again."

Bulma pecked him on the cheek. "It's fine, sweetie. We'll get used to all this eventually." 

Vegeta blushed even more deeply in front of Trunks. "Gah! You know I hate your sneak attacks!"

Giggling, the scientist took her son's hand. "So, you wanna lead the way home, kiddo?"

The boy's eyes went wide. "You mean I don't have to ride in the ship with you?"

Bulma's face took on a mischievous look, then glanced over at her husband. "Hey honey, did we bring the ship?"

Vegeta's face mirrored her look, even more deviously. "No, we did not."

Before Trunks could even respond, his mother began to rise up off the ground. "All right!" He rose up next to her. "This is awesome! Last one home is rotten egg!" The lavender haired boy shot off into the night. His parents rose off the ground and sped up to catch up with the boy. This moment felt so right, their family racing across the sky towards home. She wondered why she hadn't asked to learn how to fly sooner.


	2. A Saiyan Sized Secret

Bulma sat bolt upright in bed, sweat beading down her face, she looked around the room rapidly to take in her surroundings. She was in their room, not on some godforsaken world watching it burn. Vegeta sat up seconds after her, breathing heavily, looking around the room frantically. When his eyes settled on her, he looked away, ashamed. He knew she had dreamed the same thing, his nightmare, one of many. It was only a matter of time. She had always known he had experienced them. Even in the early stages of their relationship, before Trunks, he would spend hours outside staring at the stars trying to chase away his demons. Now he couldn't hide them any longer. He had hoped to spare her from his past. He had moved on from it, become a better man, but that didn't change the fact that he had seen and done horrible things. He had not forgiven himself of these dark deeds, the countless people slaughtered in the name of Freiza. He eventually grew hardened to the things he had been forced to do and made sport of it, wearing a mask of cruelty. Kakarot had seen past that mask, and so had she.

Bulma put a tentative hand on his. She had seen things he hadn't wanted her to see, felt emotions that were downright evil. This was a part of himself he had killed when he sacrificed himself as Majin Vegeta, yet deep down he had still not learned to forgive himself. "Vegeta?" Her voice was small, soft, almost frightened.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "You've always known who I am, but now you've seen it. Can you even bare to look at me?"

The Saiyan felt her squeeze his hand gently. "I knew who you were when I fell in love with you, I saw the terrible things you could do, many times. But I also knew that Goku saw something in you when he asked Krillen to spare your life. And I saw it too. You are not the man you were. That man died on Namek-"

"No." He stopped her. "You married that man, you had a child with that man. But," he paused, daring a glance her way, "You're right, that man did die, but only when he sacrificed himself to save you and Trunks." Now he really looked at her. Tears were in her eyes.

"You made mistakes-"

"Countless, Bulma." He cut her off.

She leaned in to continue, "But even when you married me, you were not that same man that you used to be, you must believe that. Yes, you made a choice during the World Tournament, a terrible choice. But you are such a strong man, that the love you had for us won over and destroyed all the evil you once had in your heart." He closed the gap between them and wiped her tears away, then tenderly pulled her into an embrace.

"I will never understand how you could love me." He whispered into her ear. The two stayed that way for a long moment in the silence. 

Their collective thoughts went back to the years before Cell, she knew that she was the one who fell in love first, that never was a question, but he sent her thoughts she never knew he had back then, of how much her spirit drove him, that her kindness and encouragement, something he had never received before, pushed him to want to be better, and how he didn't understand why. Which always led him to lash out at her. She in turn thought back to long nights spent stargazing together, trying to figure him out, wishing he would understand that he didn't have to be alone any more. Then they both laughed, remembering a particular fight they had had over the GR and how dumb it was looking back at it. "We really are well mated." The scientist giggled.

The prince pulled back and placed a hand gently on her cheek, "Your stubbornness matches mine, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

***

Weeks past, and the couple focused on trained Bulma. Each day when she was not working, Bulma spent a few hours in the GR with Vegeta, working on katas, Bukū-jutsu, attacks, and defense. Once she had learned how to use a technique, Vegeta blocked her from his mind so that she could not read is moves, and they sparred. Of course, it was nothing like sparring with Goku, but he found that he enjoyed it immensely. Her fiery spirit he loved so much translated well to fighting. He never intended her to ever enter a battle, but being able to defend herself would keep her safe and allow her to protect Bulla should he ever not be there.

Perhaps it was Vegeta's Saiyan influence, perhaps it was her own stubborn nature, but all of these new abilities prompted Bulma to start a secret project. She had taken samples of all the Saiyans and demi Saiyans blood in her lab over the years, though Goku's samples were the hardest to obtain. She had to wait until he came in with an injury from sparring with Vegeta to collect it off a cloth she had used to clean him up with. His aversion to needles was as bad as Vegeta's to worms. The scientist had spent years studying their biology and trying to isolate the DNA that separated them from humans. She knew that their biology was similar, and she was right, extremely similar. So much so deciphering the strands of DNA that differed between the two was a trying task. 

Bulma had been working at this for years now, in hopes of isolating the DNA that helped them remain young. Selfishly, she wanted this information to make herself live as long as Vegeta. And if she could market a new ani aging product and make the company money along the way, it was a win/win. Sure she could use the Dragon Balls and wish for a longer life, but she was a scientist, she was stubborn, and she loved a challenge.

Now that she was connected to Vegeta, the desire to get stronger and to break barriers replaced her desire for a longer life. Bulma wanted to become a Super Saiyan, too.

She had to keep this from her husband. He was already worried as it was watching her push harder every day. He reminded her constantly that she was only human, and could only go so far. But you don't tell Bulma Briefs that she can't do something, because she will make it happen.

It was a hard task to keep her plans a secret from Vegeta, but somehow she managed to do it. After many long nights working on sequences of DNA, she finally isolated something. Her next task was combining it with human DNA, seeing the reaction, and then finding a way to administer it. A few more weeks, and the combinations were looking promising.

Every time Vegeta seemed to suspect something was going on, she found a way to distract him, mostly through sparring. Actually, it was rather fun to get him off his guard.

One afternoon he really started pressing her about her work as they sparred. "I just want to know why you block me while you work all the time." He threw a punch her way and she dodged to the right swiftly.

"If you knew, you would try to fix what I'm doing." This was the truth. Since they began to share thoughts, he often came in to give her his own insight into what she was doing. Vegeta was smart, and saw things from a different angle, which she really liked, but she had to find an excuse. Swinging back at him, her husband deflected the blow. "And this time, I want to do it on my own."

Glaring at her, he sent a kick her way. Bulma ducked and put her guard back up once more. "I hope this isn't that youth serum." Crap, this was too close. He knew she had been working on that for years, and didn't approve.

The scientist threw another punch his way, but this time she sent her whole body towards him, landing a kiss on his cheek. He stood there frozen. Enemies do not show affection when they fight, and this threw all his instincts off. "Even if it was, you know you can't stop me." She whispered in his ear.

"Damn you and your sneak attacks, woman." He jumped away and glared at her. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't lie, you love it."

The Saiyan prince stalked towards her and backed her into the wall. "About as much as you love this." He threw both hands against the wall on either side of her, and loomed over her. His eyes bore into her and a slow, dangerous smirk crossed his face. Swallowing hard she did her best to stare back at him as he narrowed the gap. In moments his lips were on hers locked in a passionate kiss.

With a thud, the door to the GR swung open hard. Just then, the couples heads shot up as well. They looked at one another, then over to the door, where Trunks stood silhouetted. "What's that, Vegeta?"

Trunks jogged forward to join them. "I feel it, too Dad. Is that-" 

Before he could answer, Goku appeared next to the Briefs. Next to him was Gohan and Piccolo.

"Freiza." The dark prince growled. Goku nodded.

"His power level is massive. He's been training some more." Goku's usually wide eyed and friendly face was deadly serious.

Vegeta closed his eyes, reaching out. Bulma let her mental block between them down to sense what he was feeling for. She gasped. Glancing her way, he placed his hands on his hips. "He is headed towards Earth. We don't have much time." Turning towards her, he gazed deeply into her eyes. "This is what we trained for. You have to take Bulla and your parents far from here. You have to protect her. He's come here for all the Saiyans."

"And he will stop at nothing to exterminate us all." Gohan continued. The others nodded. Bulma sighed. She wasn't sure she was ready for this, but she had no choice.

"All right. On the bright side, I finally have an excuse to wear the armor I made myself." She tried to laugh, but it came out weak. The scientist left the GR and jogged to her lab, throwing up her mental block as she went. This was the time, she had to take the chance. The serum was complete, but untested. There was little choice. Once she entered the lab, she grabbed the new armor and changed in her bathroom. In the mirror she looked herself over. This armor was very similar to the one she made Vegeta to go train with Whis, but with a Capsule Corp. logo on it. The grey leggings and tightly fit jacket under the armor looked smart on her. A few years ago she might have felt silly with it on, but now this felt right. Striding towards the temperature controlled safe in the wall, she pressed her finger on the pad and it read her print. The door swung open and she retrieved the vile sitting inside.

Closing the door to the safe, she stalked towards a shelf, grabbing a backpack that was filled with capsules containing emergency supplies and placed the vile into it. She wouldn't take the serum until they had arrived to the safe house, as she wasn't sure exactly how her body would react to her taking it, and she didn't want to risk Vegeta finding out.

Within minutes she had informed her parents of what was going on and had them load into the airship along with Bulla. Vegeta was changed into his own newly improved armor which matched her own. He strode over to her, taking in her appearance. "I'll say it again, you make a formidable queen."

Throwing herself at him, she wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened and then held her back. Even after all these years, he still was surprised at her open affection. "Be safe." He pulled back and gazed into her sea blue eyes. She nodded, pecking him on the cheek.

"You too." She hopped into the ship and started it up. Soon the vehicle was off the ground. She gazed below to her prince, arms crossed, watching them leave. Goku and the others were striding forward to join him. Goten, Krillin, and 18 had joined along with Marron. The boys were to take care of Marron back at 17's island while they met Frieza. Watching them down below sent a pang through her. She thought about Videl and Pan. Goku had told her while she had gathered up her parents that his family were safe with Chi-Chi at Gohan's home. Buu and Hurcule would be watching out for them, and Videl and Chi-Chi were formidable fighters, so if Frieza sent anyone their way, they would have to face off to two pissed moms.

Her strange, wonderful adoptive family. In many ways, she and Goku were responsible for all of them coming together. And now there was a new part of her that burned within her. That need to protect had become a need to get stronger to be that protection, pushed on by the link between her and her husband with his Saiyan instincts. She could fight it, but she found herself thriving on it. Even in this moment, for the first time she was actually excited by a battle, and frustrated that she could not join.

In the back, Bulla rested in Panchy's arms, while her father dozed next to them. It wasn't too far to the safe house. When they arrived, she would set up the new energy shield she had been developing. It was big enough to engulf the whole capsule home, so that no ki blasts could make it in. If working properly, no one could penetrate it and walk through. She hoped it would work right, she wasn't about to risk anything happening to her family.

In a wooded clearing near a narrow river, she landed the ship. The capsule home was where she and Vegeta had got away a few times during their marriage, on property her family had purchased years ago as a vacation spot and never used until recent years. The family headed inside and Bulma uncapsulated the things they would need right away: a crib, blankets, diapers, bottles, formula, and toys, as well as dinner for them all. She busied herself putting groceries away, but as she did so, she could feel Frieza and his men grow closer. A chill went down her spine. Once they were all settled in, she announced that she was going to set up the shield and do a perimeter check. She took the backpack and headed out. Within moments the shield was uncapsulated and she was floating over the roof, setting in its place. With a remote, she could turn it on from inside the house. 

Bulma, glanced about, and set her mental block up so that Vegeta couldn't sense what she was up to next. Flying some yards from the house, she landed outside the view of it, down by the riverbank. She couldn't wait, kneeling beside the water on the lush grass, she pulled the vile from the bag as well as a medical capsule. With a pop, it was open and the scientist drew out a needle. She punctured the top of the vile and drew a small amount of liquid. From her calculations, she was fairly certain that it wouldn't take much of the serum to take effect. Frowning she looked down at the vile, and drew half of it into the needle. "I'm not taking any chances." If she had thought about this more thoroughly, she would have realized that this was not her rational scientific mind directing her, but her connection to her husband.

She pushed her sleeve up and wrapping some rubber around her arm, she flicked at her arm. The scientist spied a good vein, then injected the golden liquid of the serum into herself. Hastily, she packed up the medical supplies and tucked the remainder of the serum along with it and capsulated it all, then flew towards the house. Thankfully, she didn't feel any different, but this wasn't a movie, she knew these things take time to get into the bloodstream. Honestly, she wasn't sure what to expect, for all she knew, it wouldn't do anything but leave her with a nasty headache. But that was a chance she was willing to take.


	3. Bulma's turn

In a desolate desert, the Z Fighters stood their ground as a ship appeared in the sky above them and began to land. Tien and Master Roshi had joined the group now, as well as 17.

"Haven't we done this rodeo before, 18?" The dark haired android muttered to his twin sister.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Sure feels like it."

"Yeah, but this time there's no arena to get thrown out of." Krillin frowned as they watched the ship make its approach. The doughnut shaped object found its footing on a plateau above them. Steam poured out from the sides, and the gangway menacingly lowered. The the Z Fighters took a defensive stance. Each one could feel the massive energy approaching them. A swarm of soldiers in Saiyan armor emerged from the ship, filling the sky.

"Yeah we've seen this song and dance before." Gohan muttered. "Doesn't he know any new tricks, or is there a villain play book he has to follow?"

Vegeta huffed, "He thinks an army shows off his might, he never did understand true power." The sky was almost black now with the army, beings from all across the universe hovering, waiting for the command to attack from their leader.

The last to appear from the smoke was the final form of Freiza, no pod, just him arms splayed to the side in a god-like fashion, an evil smirk across his face.

"Ah, here to welcome your new overlord? It would be far easier for you all if you just handed over the Saiyans. I have no real need to kill you all. Well save for the sport of it if I wish. Simply hand them over and my men can start processing this planet for conquest." Freiza's light voice carried across the void between the army and the Earth's Protectors.

"Not in a million years, Freiza!" Vegeta shot back at the lizard like creature. 

A wicked smile spread across the alien's lips. "Very well then." Without batting an eye, he addressed his lackeys beside him. "Find the half breeds and kill them." Acknowledging his command, eight beings shot off in different directions, two for each demi Saiyan.

Vegeta growled. Side eyeing Goku, he deepened his frown. "Do I get first shot this time?"

The taller Saiyan frowned. "Usually I'd say yeah, cause it _is_ your turn, but I think it's gonna take both of us this time. His power level is incredible."

The prince sighed heavily. Of course he knew the clown was right, but he never would admit it. A snarl escaped his lips. "Then try not to get in the way." In a flash he was powered up to blue and headed towards the overlord, Goku on his tail. Screaming a command, Freiza's army streamed down from the sky, darting towards the warriors below. The warriors prepared for the clash.

****

Bulma could feel two surges of power approaching the safe house. She wasn't surprised they had found them. Already Bulla gave off a great deal of power and could not hide it. Luckily, Vegeta had been teaching Bulma how to hide hers now that it had grown more powerful. The Frieza Force would have no clue that they were dealing with an angry mother who could kick their tail. 

After instructing her father to power up the shield as soon as she was away from the house, Bulma headed out to meet their intruders. She wanted them as far away as possible from her family. Speeding through the sky, she spotted them, one was humanoid, with large angry eyes and pointed ears, the other was a green skinned being with a long snout and black eyes. Both sported versions of Saiyan armor. She had to chuckle to herself-her armor had now surpassed that of the Saiyans thanks to her husband's team work. She made an mental note to gloat about it to him after this was all over.

"Well well, Vegeta's weakling mate has finally learned how to fly." The green one hissed.

The humanoid one chuckled back. "Must have grown tired being tied to such a pathetic life form."

Lowering her gaze, she glared bullets at them. "You poor things, you have no idea why he chose me, do you?" Now it was her turn to smirk at them. "He married me because I'm the smartest woman on earth." With that she rushed them both, roundhouse kicking the human looking one and sending him soaring towards a cliff. The other floated in mid air, stunned. She powered up quickly and sent an energy blast towards the green one, who tried lamely to dodge. It nicked him in the shoulder, but he recovered and sent a volley of blasts back at her, she swiftly dodged them. The humanoid one returned, very scuffed up and pissed. He swung in to attack, landing a blow to her gut. She gasped in pain. 

The green one hissed a laugh. "Sure you're smart, but you still can't fight. And if you can't fight, then nothing can stop us from killing your child."

Fire flared in her eyes and pure rage set in. Bulma slowly straightened and brought her full gaze at them. "You won't touch her." All around her the air seemed to charge and for a split second, her hair glowed gold. She threw herself at the soldiers, sending punches and kicks deftly at each of them, dodging blows in the process. But it wasn't enough. Eventually her stamina decreased and she started receiving blows. With one hefty energy blast she was sent hurtling towards the earth. Thoughts of her parents and Bulla back at the safe house filled her mind. No, she was not done yet. She landed hard on the rocky earth and stood up.

Pain seared through her chest. Stumbling back, she glanced down, but she had received no blast. She looked around for her attackers, but they weren't near her. Then more pain shot through her. 

"Vegeta." She whispered. In her mind's eye she could see him being pummeled by blasts from Frieza. No, she had to go help him. These pathetic beings weren't worth her time. Frieza was going to pay for hurting the man she loved. Rage flared up again and she cried out in pure fury. 

***

Krillin paused in his fighting to glance over his shoulder to Tien who was fighting behind him. "Did you just feel that huge surge of power?"

Without stopping his volley of attacks, the three eyed man shouted back at his friend. "Yes! And that's not the boys. It feels new, but familiar."

Above them, Gohan sent a cascade of energy pulses towards a group sailing towards him. "I know that ki. That's-" He glanced over to Vegeta who was plummeting towards the earth, Goku hot on his tail to catch him, the prince's face bloodied. "That's Bulma."

***

Around her the air was charged and sparking, her aura glowing gold. Then the her short blue hair rose and became gilded, her blue eyes a pure teal blue. The soldiers floated above her in shock.

"But she's human!" The green one barked in disbelief.

The woman chuckled darkly. "I warned you both. Vegeta didn't just marry any Earth woman. He married Bulma Briefs, the smartest woman on earth. And I figured out how to make myself Super Saiyan." Stepping into position, she pulled her arms back and gathered her energy into her hands. "Galik Gun!" Thrusting her arms forward, she sent a huge wave on energy at the aliens, pummeling them and disintegrating them both.

As the light from her attack faded, she heaved a breath and gathered herself. Bulma closed her eyes and shot off towards the battle field-towards her husband.

***

As he plummeted towards the earth, Vegeta felt a huge ki surge, a ki he recognized. Suddenly, he felt sick. _No, you idiot, why did you decide to do that?_ A orange blur shot past him and caught him, setting him feet first on the ground. "Senzu." The prince was bent over, breathing raggedly from the shower of blows he had just received, and the feeling in his stomach.

So she had done it. Not that he ever doubted she could, or even would. She had figured out how to isolate the Saiyan gene. But what in Dende's name possessed her to use it to become a Super Saiyan? Then it hit him-the bond. For months, she had shown signs, and he simply pushed it aside, but it was his dive to get stronger, for power, that seeped into her subconscious. This was all his fault. Damn his Saiyan nature, she could hurt herself...

"Did you feel that-" Goku started, frowning, looking off to the horizon.

"Senzu, Kakarot!" the battered Saiyan hoarsely yelled, attempting to straighten up. The taller man shot back to reality, and dug a bean out of the bag at his obi, and tossed it to his friend. Kakarot may have been a clown, but he wasn't completely daft, he would put two and two together before long. It was a matter of keeping the other Saiyan quiet so that Freiza didn't know.

Above them, the lizard-like lord floated down, chuckling. Vegeta swiftly consumed the bean and felt his whole body gaining strength again, and gathered himself to his full (albeit short) height. "Still the same, I see. Money see, monkey save. Really, it's all quite nauseating."

"Go to hell." Vegeta snarled.

Goku's eyes went wide and he shot a look at the other Saiyan. "Wait, I know that ki-"

Glaring at his friend, the prince cut him off. "Shut it. I know." Goku frowned over at him. _If Freiza figures this out, he will kill her. She is too dangerous, she has isolated Saiyan genes._ His companion nodded in understanding. 

"Excuse me, are you both quite done?" Crossing his arms, the alien impatiently landed in front of them. He sent a salvo of energy blasts their direction. Vegeta stepped in front of the low class Saiyan and deftly deflected them all.

"Hey, I thought it was my turn!" Goku pouted.

"Too slow, Kakarot!" A wicked grin filled the warrior's face as he dashed towards his enemy. At the corner of his eye, the clown was right at his side, lunging towards Frieza. Fine by him. He hated to admit it, but Whis was right, they did work better as a team.

The alien overlord sent wave after wave of blasts as they came at him, the two warriors dodging them as they approached. Together, the Saiyans thew a barrage of blows at Frieza, who seemed to match them both, even in their Blue from. Vegeta couldn't believe how much stronger the being had become through training. Why wouldn't this bastard stay dead?

As they fought, he could feel Bulma's ki getting closer and closer. She had felt his pain moments ago, and now she was on her way to help him, he knew it. Parrying a blow, he tried to tell her to stay put, that he didn't need her help. It distracted him for just a moment.

A fleshy appendage snaked its way around Vegeta's neck. Freiza squeezed his tail around the warrior's windpipe, choking him. "No! Vegeta!" Goku cried in anger.

"Oh look, I've caught a primate in my tail." The sun glinted off the alien's golden skin as he leered at them both. Vegeta desperately clawed at the appendage around his neck, gasping for air. He couldn't even use Goku's trick of biting down. Clearly, the overlord had learned from past experiences with the Saiyans.

Goku glared at Freiza, hatred in his eyes, then flashed a look at Vegeta. The clown was going to blast Frieza. If he did so, it could kill Vegeta as well. _Do it, Kakarot. Send this freak back where he belongs._

"Ka-me-" The orange clad warrior pulled his hands back, gathering energy, "Ha-me-"

"If you do this, Goku, you send your Prince to his grave!" Frieza whipped his tail forward to shove Vegeta in front of him like a shield. Hesitating, the other Saiyan looked at his friend, a pleading look in his eye. Damn him, he couldn't do it. _I'm dead either way, Kakarot. Save our families. Tell Bulma-_ Frieza squeezed tighter, cutting off all oxygen. The world began to go dark.

***

Off in the distance, Bulma could see the battle. Energy blasts cutting into the earth, and small fires were beginning to darken the sky. There was no need to look for her husband, she felt him, and he was in pain. Her head ached with the echo of him beginning to lose consciousness. Moments ago she had felt a flicker, as if he had tried to tell her something. She wished he had known what it was. Darting toward the heart of the fight she saw them. Spotting Goku first, she frowned. He was in position for Kamehameha, energy surging in his hands growing. Before him was Frieza, and in his tail, Vegeta, who she watch go limp.

_No._

She was too late. Anger coursed through her. She was not losing her husband again. Crossing both arms in front of her in a defensive position, she gathered energy. Her ki surged and sparkled all around her. Throwing both arms out, she sent a magnificent blast towards her target. He would pay.

***

" _RAGE BLAST!_ "

Both Goku and Frieza glanced behind the alien, but it was too late, the attack hit the overlord square in the back, sending him soaring. His grip loosened on Vegeta, and the prince was tossed aside. Goku darted over to catch him, then looked back up at the sky where Bulma floated, grinning. Vegeta sat up, coughing and rubbing his neck. Then his own gaze shot up to the sky, just in time to see his wife be hit from a ki blast and tumble to the earth like a downed duck.

Both men immediately looked to see where it had come from. Frieza was pulling himself up from the earth, scorched and cackling. The move had caught him off guard, but in his Golden form, it still wasn't strong enough. "I see why you chose her as a mate. She's quite brilliant; figured out how to unlock Saiyan genetics it appears. I'll be sure to kill her first after you die." In the distance, Bulma lay on the ground, unmoving. He could still feel her ki, but it was weak.

Slowly he turned to face Frieza, fury building within him. His aura shone blue, then burst brighter into a purer blue. The color of royalty, the perfected form of Super Saiyan Blue that only the Prince of All Saiyans could achieve. The aura around him sparkled and pulsed around him. Frieza frowned. He had seen this form before at the Tournament of Power. This power rivaled that of the Gods of Destruction. Slowly, the Prince marched towards the alien. Frieza scrambled to get himself to his feet, backing away. But he was too slow. Vegeta grabbed him by the neck, crystal blue eyes boring into him. "No one touches my Bulma." His voice was low and steady. He threw a fist at Frieza's face, sending the alien being soaring.

Goku dashed for his best friend. In the blink of an eye, he was at her side, cradling her body in his arms. "C'mon Bulma, wake up!" He pulled another Senzu from the bag on his obi and forced it into her mouth, mashing her jaws together to get her to consume it. Some of it must have gone down, because in moments she sat up coughing. Dazed she looked around the battle field.

"Where's Vegeta?" Frantically she searched for her husband.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Goku pointing towards a bright blue glow. "Over there. He's fine."

Heaving a breath, she nodded. "Good." Suddenly her body shuddered and golden light burst all around her. 

"Bulma!" The marital artist's eyes grew wide. Her whole body began to convulse and glow brightly. Concern and shock filled Goku's face. Something was wrong with her Super Saiyan form. "Bulma, you have to power down!" She continued to shake all over. The Saiyan pulled her close to his chest, trying to keep her body still. "Vegeta! Something's wrong with Bulma! You'd better end this quickly!"

Gohan landed next to his father, followed by Krillin and Roshi who had hitched a ride with him. "Dad, what's happened?" The rest of the Z Warriors joined, 18 rushing to Bulma's side and crouching next to Goku. He had never seen the android look so concerned before. The battle with Freiza's men was over. One by one, the team had taken them all down. Bodies littered the ground. Most of them were just severely injured and moaning, but none of them would be getting up any time soon.

Shaking his head, Goku gazed back down at his best friend as she continued to convulse. "She took a serum she created to make herself a Super Saiyan, but something's gone wrong. It's like her body can't handle it."

"Maybe it's rejecting it." 18 whispered, running a hand over her friend's now golden hair.

Krillin gazed towards the last of the combatants. Vegeta had Frieza backing away. "He'd better get over here quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm frantically working on this!! I have had it all plotted out for months, it was this last chapter that was the hardest, as I am not the greatest at writing action sequences. I hope you guys are enjoying this! Next chapter coming SOON!!!!


	4. I need her

"I'm done with you coming after my family and the people I care about." Vegeta was backing the alien backed up against a wall. The whole scene felt like a repeat, but this time, he wouldn't let Frieza destroy the Earth. A sudden glint, and Frieza stood there, arms on the ground. A blade sang as it was slid back into its sheath. Wide eyed, Vegeta gazed at a lavender haired figure, half his height floating above them both.

"Tunks-" The boy floated in mid air, green gi replaced by a blue coat with a Capsule Corp logo emblazoned on the shoulders, dark jeans, and a huge sword about as tall as him slung across his back. He looked like a miniature version of his future counterpart.

The boy grinned, "Finish him, Dad." The boy floated to his side and landed. Frieza backed up right to the cliff side, mouth agape.

"How...how could this happen again?" 

The Saiyan Prince gathered his ki, then glanced over at the boy. "Well, what are you waiting for, son?" Eagerly, the demi Saiyan powered up and gathered his ki, mirroring his father's position.

" _FINAL FLASH!_ "

A burst of violet light erupted from their hands and blazed towards the alien overlord. He squealed in pain, and rage. "This is not over, Saiyans, I will return!"

With one last push, the father and son watched as the outline of Freiza disintegrated to nothingness. As the light faded, Trunks sunk to his knees. Vegeta wrapped an arm around his boy, and offered him a small smile. "Good work, I'm proud of you." The two powered down to base form.

The boy, no young man now, peered up at his father eagerly. "Thanks, dad."

"But, you're definitely grounded." The prince chuckled. "I have no idea where you got that sword or how you even know how to use it."

Laughing nervously, the boy rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah...about that, mom-"

Vegeta's mind shot back to his injured wife. "Bulma." He glanced back towards where she had fallen. He could feel her ki, and it was pulsing, "Let's go, something's wrong with your mother." The two dashed towards the direction where he had been looking. Ahead, they saw all their friends, huddled around Goku. A golden light spasmed and flickered in his arms. The Saiyan was gripping the scientist close to his chest to keep her body from convulsing. The prince could feel all the blood drain from his face. "What happened?"

Goku gazed up forlornly at his friend. "It's like seizures. I can't make it stop. And she won't power down. I-"

Android 18 cut him off. "Her body can't handle being a Super Saiyan."

The proud prince looked away at his wife, taking all of this in. Something had to be done right away. If she had only trusted him to tell him what she was doing, he might have been able to help, or guide her or...

No, he knew better, he would have been pissed, every bit as much as he was now, and she would have done it anyway. Nothing would have changed. But _he_ could. He could try to be more understanding and not so snap quick to decide things. However, there would be no next time if they didn't hurry.

"How many wishes are there available right now?" Vegeta was gazing at Piccolo.

The Namekian, nodded and a small smile touched his lips. "Right. We have all three right now."

Vegeta nodded, ready to go back to Capsule Corp for the Radar. "Wait. You don't need to go looking for them." Piccolo moved to stand in front of the Saiyan. "Get her to the Lookout. Goten and Trunks gathered the Dragon Balls there recently." 

Vegeta grunted acknowledgement and carefully took his wife from Goku's arms, clutching her tightly to his chest. He shot off into the distance followed by Goku and Piccolo.

"Should we go with them?" Krillin looked over at his wife. Without a word, she shot off towards where the others had gone. The short man darted after her, followed by the rest of the team.

17 was the last to leave smiling down at Roshi, who everyone at that moment seemed to have forgotten could not fly. "Here, old man, I'll give you a lift."

***

At the Lookout, Dende had been waiting for them. Mr. Popo had a bed made up for Bulma on the tile, where Vegeta carefully lay his wife. By this time, her convulsions had slowed down, but her aura was a haze around her, and she was still in Super Saiyan form. "I wish this was something I could heal." The Earth's guardian sighed. "The Dragon Balls are right here." Pacing over a table with a red cushion on it, Dende indicated the seven balls which glinted in the sun. The Namekian gazed at the scientist in concern. "Hurry, her ki is so weak."

The others landed on the deck of the Lookout. Goku and 18 hurried to Bulma's side to check on her. Krillin hovering by his wife. Mr. Popo knelt at the scientist's side, dabbing at her brow with a damp cloth.

Looming over the table, Vegeta drew a deep breath. This had better work. _Bulma, if you don't make it through this, I don't know how I could go on..._ "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!" His voice roared into the sky.

The Dragon Balls glowed and heavens darkened. With an ethereal sound Shenron appeared before them, his long dark green form filling the firmament.

The dragon's voice boomed above them all. " **I am Shenron, I shall grant you any wish-** "

"My wife's body can't handle being a Super Saiyan. Can you fix her?" Vegeta cut the dragon off, urgency in his voice. "I...I need her." His eyes felt hot as he fought back tears.

Glancing over to Bulma, there was recognition in his face. He knew these beings all too well, but for some reason, he had grown fond of them all, even if their wishes woke him from his slumber. " **I can.** "

The prince's gaze had wandered back towards Bulma, but now shot up at the Dragon. "Really? Do it then!"

A high pitched sound filled the Lookout. " **Your wish has been granted. You have two more wishes.** " But Vegeta was ignoring the dragon, sprinting over to his wife. She was no longer Super Saiyan and gold aura dissipated.

Dende paced over to the Eternal Dragon. "Pardon him, great dragon. Our wish has been fulfilled. We are grateful to you." The guardian bowed his head. The dragon nodded and vanished, the Dragon Balls shooting up into the sky then spitting every direction to be scattered again.

"Awe man, I'll bet Goten will wanna go track them down again." Trunks huffed, tugging on this sword strap. Piccolo chuckled by his side, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you have some more important things to worry about, kid." The Namekian pointed towards the boy's mother.

Vegeta knelt by Bulma's side, taking her hand into his. "Bulma, wake up." No movement. "That damn dragon didn't grant my wish." His fist smashed the tile floor. Even at base form, he cracked it. "Who is going to fix the Gravity Room if you're gone, or take care of the kids, or keep me in line. I..." His voice trailed off, and he began to sob uncontrollably. "I don't trust myself without you." He whispered. Then rage filled him. All he had become was a result of her faith in him. He wasn't even sure who he would be without her. She had made him a better person, shown him that he could be forgiven for his past, and become a better man. "Wake up woman!" He shouted.

With a cough, Bulma's eyes fluttered open, gazing up at her husband. "I heard you, you jerk." She smiled weakly up at him.

Eyes wide, he pulled his wife into his arms. "Bulma!"

The others had gathered around them by now. "Hey, prince, everyone is watching." She mumbled into his shoulder, still holding him tight.

"Let them." He mumbled back. Some things were more more important than his pride.

Goku's light hearted voice interrupted the moment. "Hey Bulma, where did you learn that attack?"

Pulling back, the prince glared at his best friend. "Really Kakarot, you want to ask that right now?"

The orange clad man rubbed the back of his head, "Well sure! She's okay now, and I have been _dying_ to know!"

The group all chuckled, but 18 slugged the Saiyan in the shoulder, who reacted with a _ouch_.

Pecking her husband on the cheek, she leaned into him. "It's okay, sweetie. It's one a created, actually." She blushed. Normally she was proud of her creations, but this one, she was a bit shy about. "It sort of came to me at that moment."

"Oh!" Goku grinned. "Yup, you really are a genius!"

Lavender hair caught Bulma's eye. "Trunks! What are you doing here?" Both of his parents were now gazing at their son.

Suddenly the floor was very interesting to the lad. He ran his foot over the tile. "Hi, mom. I uh..." He trailed off.

"He helped defeat Frieza." His father announced. Now all eyes were on him.

Roshi broke the silence that followed. "So, I see you put that sword I gave you for your birthday to good use then!"

"What?" The group spoke at once, and all eyes were on the old master.

The man giggled. "Yeah well, Bulma said it was okay. After all, we've seen him use it in the future. I figured someone ought to set him on the right path."

"You knew?" Incredulous, Vegeta glared at his wife.

Sitting up better, she nodded. "Yes, and he has been taking fencing lessons."

17 paced over to Trunks. "Hey, if you're here, who is taking care of my Island?" The android leaned over the boy, frowning.

"Oh, Goten and Marron are still there! When I left, we had the poachers all tied up already. They are persistent, aren't they?" Trunks grinned up at the dark haired artificial human.

Laughing lightly, 17 tousled the boy's hair. "They sure are, kid."

"Oh! And we took care of the two goons Freiza sent. Tied them up, too!" Trunks placed his hands on his hips proudly.

The prince growled back at his wife. "So besides becoming a Super Saiyan and _this_ , is there anything _else_ you have been keeping from me?"

She bit her lip in thought, "No, there's not."

Gohan, who always hated to see conflict between any of his friends, stepped in. "Okay, well, it all turned out fine, right?"

***

The night air was cool, a breeze playing with Bulma's short hair. She leaned over the railing of their balcony outside the bedroom. She had just put Bulla down for the night and was enjoying the quiet moment. Warm arms wrapped around her waist, and face nuzzled her neck. "How is my queen?"

She sighed and leaned into him. "Fine."

"You know, we need to talk." His lips tickled her ear as he spoke. She turned around to face him. Bulma knew this was coming, but communication was important. It's what strengthened a marriage, just as much as any Saiyan bond.

Nodding, she took his hand. "I know. Vegeta, I should have asked-"

He placed a finger on her lips. "You talk too much, woman." He chuckled. "Let me start." Wide eyed in shock, words escaped her, all she could do was nod. "You never should have felt the need to keep anything from me. I know I'm one to talk, but no more secrets. And I will try my best to listen and not jump to a decision right away."

This was big for the prince, admitting he had a flaw to her was no easy thing. She thought back to their early days, before Trunks, when she accused him of not addressing his flaws to improve himself. He had spat back that he didn't care if he had flaws and that if he did, he was never going to change. How far he had come. "Deal." She squeezed his hand.

"I am so proud of you and your accomplishments. This serum is the crown jewel to your triumphs. But," His dark eyes bore into hers. She knew there was a caveat to that statement, and she had a feeling what it contained. "You are going to have to destroy it all. The serum, the research, all of it. It's too dangerous, especially if it fell into the wrong hands."

"But, I think I know what went wrong! I can fix it! Just-"

"No, Bulma." He cut her off, an edge to his voice. She dropped his hand and turned away from him. All her years of research, countless hours away from their family in that lab. She couldn't get them back. And it had worked, she had arrived in time to save him. She had so many reasons to save this project. But his words rang in her mind, _Especially if it fell into the wrong hands._ She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Please. I won't make you, but you know I'm right." Curse this bond, for a split second, she had forgotten that he could hear her thoughts.

Slowly turning back towards him, she peered at the floor, nodding with a sigh. "Alright, I'll do it."

Arms wrapped around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his, leaning her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt him chuckle a bit, and her gaze shot up. The breeze was making her husband's already untamed hair even more wild. "So, how did you like being a Super Saiyan?"

***

"C'mon Chi-Chi, you can't be mad at me still!" Goku pouted at the dinner table. Goten was watching his parents, wide eyed.

Setting her hands palm down on the table, she stood and leaned forwards towards her husband across from her. "Yes, I am. How is it Bulma gets to fly and use her ki now? Am I the only wife who can't now?"

"Well, yes..."

" _And_ how come _we_ don't have a Saiyan bond, mister? Huh?" There was fire in her eyes. She was super scary when she was like this. He would rather go face Cell or Buu all over again. He shrunk down in his seat.

"I don't know. I didn't know it even existed until it happened to Bulma and Vegeta."

"Auntie Bulma got to go Super Saiyan!" Goten chimed in.

" _SHE WHAT?!_ "

***

The paper shredder whirred as Bulma placed another piece of her life's work into it. The binder with her facts and figures from the Genetics Project was nearly empty. With each sheet, her heart sank more. Finally, the last piece went in. She swiveled in her desk chair, and turned to her computer. Finding the file she wanted, she moved it over to the trash can, hit right click on the mouse and hovered over the option to delete. She sighed.

A ki she knew better better than anyone else, leaned in the door way. "Is it all gone?"

"All the physical files, yes."

He paced over to her desk and stood behind his wife, peering at the screen. Her hand hadn't left the mouse. She was one click away from erasing years of work. "Could you replicate what you made without all this?"

Frowning, she swiveled back and stared up at him. "Maybe? Why."

Pulling up a nearby chair, he took a seat beside her. "I know how much this meant to you, and not that I want you to make more serum, but perhaps," He paused, and moved her mouse away from the trash icon. "You teach me what you have learned, and then we delete it."

Her eyes lit up, "Why the change of heart?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Kakarot just came by. Apparently Chi-chi is upset that you got to go Super Saiyan, among a laundry list of other things."

Bursting into laughter, Bulma doubled over. "Let me guess, he was scared to death."

"Oh, absolutely terrified." He joined her in a chorus of laughter.

They both had caught their breath, "So, what did you tell him?"

The prince grinned, "That we weren't giving out more serum, but that if we ever needed to make it again, you could."

"My dear prince, if I didn't know better, I'd say you have a soft spot for Goku." The scientist, leaned against her warrior husband.

"Tch, hardly. He's annoying and wouldn't stop begging. You should have heard him. It was so unbecoming of a Saiyan warrior." He closed his eyes and leaned back against her.

***

With a swish, Trunks' blade sang through the air towards his opponent. Vegeta flashed in and out of view. "You're still too slow." His father caught the blade as it cut the air once more, then let go. "You have to anticipate where your opponent will be next. If you can't do that, you will never meet your mark."

The boy leaned heavily against the pommel of his blade. "But, I hit Freiza twice!"

"Yes, but he didn't sense you or expect you because you suppressed your ki. When in battle, it is completely different." The Saiyan prince got in a defensive position once more.

From the deck of Capsule Corp, Bulma watched her husband and son spar on the lawn. She was glad he ended up not being as pissed as she thought he would be about Trunks learning swordsmanship. _It's not the same as hand to hand combat, but I can understand its merits,_ he had said. The lavender hair boy continued his fencing lessons, and Vegeta had taken it upon himself to work with his son as well, adding it to their their training regime. She couldn't help but think of her future son while watching them. In many ways over the years, she felt as if she had two (well now three) children. For her, both versions of her son were wonderful and unique. And from what the future version of Trunks had told her, she felt like that version of herself was like a sister she never known. During his last visit, Trunks expressed that she had felt much the same before she passed.

She missed the young man and wished there were some way for him to come visit again. He would have been delighted to see his younger self now, sword in hand, learning to wield it as deftly as himself.

"Hey stranger!" A light male laugh came from above her. Her gaze went up to find Krillin, 18, and Marron coming in for a landing.

"Auntie Bulma!" The little girl raced to hug the scientist's leg.

Bending down, she returned the embrace, "Hey, kiddo!"

"We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by." The former monk grinned.

The android glared down at her husband. "We _actually_ came by to see how you were doing."

"Well yeah, that, too." Krillin rubbed the back of his head and laughing awkwardly, embarrassed.

Bulma was happy to see he friends. Android 18 had been checking in with her daily via text or phone call. She had been quite worried for her friend, which had surprised Bulma quite a bit. It turned out that 18 understood, possibly even better than even Vegeta, why Bulma chose to risk the consequences of an untested serum.

_"You're a mother, your first instinct was to protect your family, and that is stronger than any Saiyan Bond. Sure, Vegeta's drive to get stronger my have been a factor, but I know you, and your family is your whole world."_

The whole experience actually had drawn the two women closer. It turned out Bulma's impression that 18 had been jealous of Bulma all this time had been correct. _"I thought you were spoiled and never worked hard a day in your life. Turns out I was wrong. I had no idea how many long hours you spend working to keep your company successful as well as keep your family together."_

Android 18 paced over to the play pen where Bulla was gumming on a stuffed unicorn. "How's this little one?" Bulma joined her.

"Growing like a weed. These half Saiyan kids seem to grow really fast, then stay young looking for a while, like Trunks and Goten. Vegeta says it's so that they can conquer worlds faster." She rolled her eyes hard.

Krillin and 18 both chuckled, "Yeah, he would." Krillin peered into the play pen. "She really looks just like you."

"Hey mom! You should come spar with dad now!" Trunks called out from below. "I wanna hang with Marron." The girl had been leaning over the rail chatting with the boy. She paced over to the rail to see the boy leaning on the pommel of his sword again.

Since the battle, Bulma hadn't sparred with with her husband at all. Silently, they both agreed they just couldn't bring themselves to. Trunks had taken notice, and was looking for an excuse to get life back to normal again. She glanced back at Bulla who was happily playing in the play pen. 18 scooped the little girl up, who cooed merrily. "Go on, I've got her." The blonde woman smiled gently at her.

"You wanna spar, sweetie?" She called down to her husband.

Crossing his arms in classic Vegeta fashion, he closed his eyes and shrugged. "Sure, fine, Babe." To the world, it was indifference, but she knew better, he was actually excited.

Grinning, she jogged back inside to change, emerging moments later in her jeggings and tank which sported a Capsule Corp logo across the front. She sailed over the rail and flew down to the lawn below. Krillin leaned over the railing to watch. "Knock his block off, Bulma!" He cheered. The Saiyan, sneered up at the shorter man. Krillin gulped, "I mean, have a good fight." 18 glared at him. "Geesh, I can't do anything right today, can I?"

The prince powered up to Super Saiyan and grinned wickedly. "Hey, that's not fair!" Bulma balked.

"Who said anything about this being fair?" He chuckled darkly. Oh, it was war he wanted now, was it? _Fine, have it your way._

She yelled, powering up, higher and higher. His confident smirk slowly left his face. "Bulma, be careful-" A golden sheen started to spark around her, and her hair flashed a blonde just for a moment. She screamed louder. Above them, Krillin's eyes went wide, but 18 only smiled in approval.

With a sudden ki burst, her hair was gilded, and her aura shone gold in the sun. "Now I think we're evenly matched."

Vegeta's jaw was slack, eyes wide. "How the hell...You didn't make more serum, did you?" He stalked over to her, pacing around her and looking her up and down.

"You never wished her NOT to be a Super Saiyan, you wished for him to fix what was happening." 18 beamed down at them. Bulma had shared with the android that she wasn't positive that she _couldn't_ go Super Saiyan any more. The scientist was sure that she had screwed up royally when she injected the serum by over dosing herself to ensure it had worked.

Bulma smirked back at her husband. "What, are you feeling intimidated by your wife?" She got into a defensive position. Vegeta responded in kind.

"Tch, hardly. Let's see what you can do, woman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!! It's been in my head for a few weeks now, and I FINALLY sat down to finish it (I started it like three or four weeks ago). Bulma needed this I felt! I'd kill to just see her learn how to fight in the show. It would be amazing!!!
> 
> UPDATE: If you didn't see my note at the beginning, I have combined this whole series into one fic and have continued it. You can read "Bonds of a True Warrior" here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268416/chapters/61259053


End file.
